Online shopping has transformed retail in many ways. However, apparel is one area where consumers have not fully adopted the online shopping model. Consumers lack confidence in buying apparel online because of various concerns that are unique to the apparel industry. For instance, the apparel industry lacks size standardization. For example, a size medium from one clothing manufacturer is not necessarily the same as a size medium from another manufacturer, making it difficult for a consumer to know whether a garment purchased online will fit. In brick-and-mortar stores, consumers can use fitting rooms to try on various garments prior to purchasing any of the garments. However, in online shopping, consumers do not have the opportunity to try on desired garments before they buy the garments. Accordingly, clothing purchased online is returned at a significantly higher rate than clothing purchased in brick-and-mortar stores and similar insecurities cause many customers to abandon online clothing purchases prior to completing them.